Son of Moony
by aaahtnamas
Summary: The story of Teddy Lupin. Throughout Hogwarts, living with the Potters and living an orphan.


_**AN: Okay I have come up with another Fanfiction… Yay! I thought of this immediately after I finished reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows last night (how good is that book?!) and had to see it through. I have never written from a male perspective before (except from small sections in my other Fanfiction – Story of the Other Side – but they don't count) so I apologise if this doesn't work out as planned. Also, I have been writing a lot of my own stories lately in first person, so this makes my job a little more difficult, I haven't written third person in such a long time. Don't count on this being updated regularly; I have exams coming up in May/ June so I **__**will**__** be focusing on them. Just a quick second last note – the actions may not be completely accurate. I may go wrong in places, or have to make some bits up. If, however, you find something wrong with this story that can be proved by the writings of J.K Rowling, then please tell me so.**_

_**Disclaimer: I – sadly – do not own any of the characters, settings, or anything else related to Harry Potter. Do I look like J.K Rowling to you? :P **_

_**Enjoy! And Review…. Please :)**_

_**I'm also not the best as French, even if it is one of the subjects I am studying :P  
**_

_**--**_

Not once did Harry James Potter lie to that little boy about his family. They both knew it would only be a matter of time when the boy would start asking questions. Instead, Harry told him all he knew from the beginning. Long hours – way after his set bedtime – would the two males sit up and talk of his mother and father. Harry did not spare him any details; all he knew was passed to the young boy. Harry believed he had the right to know everything; it was what Harry would have wanted, and if Teddy didn't want to know something – he would stop Harry.

He told Teddy Lupin of his father's past – times Harry knew he spent with his own father, James Potter – he told Teddy of the times he spent with Harry and of the little time he had to spend with his mother, Nymphadora Tonks. Harry told Teddy the truth. The truth of his father being a werewolf and his reasons for being reluctant to marry Tonks. The truth of how he announced to Harry that he was to be Godfather to this little boy. The relationship between the two males was strong from the start; even though Harry also had children of his own.

Teddy was the first of the new generation that was to go to Hogwarts. He was extremely excited, yet nervous. His parents died, fighting a battle to make the world a better place, in this particular castle. Though he trusted Harry with his life as his father would he; he never once told Harry of his thoughts to attended another school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yet, he was also intrigued; Teddy wanted to know why this castle was so important to everyone. He wanted to know why this was where the final stand took place. He wanted to know of all of his father's past; this was the place to find it all. He was sorted into Gryffindor and welcomed there – finding a close group of friends that were with him throughout. Teddy, though a hard-worker, did tend to get into trouble. Some teachers insisted it was simply growing up without parents; others believed it was his father's tendency for trouble that caused him to do so, whereas a select few realised this was just Teddy's way of finding himself.

**Part One**

**Chapter One**

"Come _on_, James!" Teddy exclaimed. "We are going to miss the train!"

A boy with messy black hair and deep brown eyes ran up to the taller male who, today, had bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes. "Sorry Teddy!" He panted.

Teddy smiled and shook his head in false annoyance. He could not be angry with James; it was obviously not his fault. "Mum again?"

James blushed and nodded. "Don't say anything," he hissed.

"If you stop talking to me in that tone I won't," he answered. "Come on, let's find you a compartment."

James nodded and followed Teddy through the train like a lost dog. Teddy automatically noticed his friends, but rather than walk over to them straight away; he gestured to the New First Year behind him. They nodded and continued to laugh loudly; laughs that echoed down the hall, causing other students to glance in that direction.

Teddy chuckled and then turned back at James. "Don't worry," he began. "You'll get friends soon enough! After all, you are the first son of Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Lived!_" Teddy laughed at James' expression.

"I don't _want_ to get friends just because of my dad," he said simply. "That would suck."

"But you would be majorly popular…"

"I don't need my dad's fans to become popular."

Teddy laughed. James was a naturally strong person; someone bound to become a leader. He was not afraid to speak his mind and found it easy to talk to people. Teddy was laughing because James was most likely correct – he _wouldn't _need Harry's 'fans' to become popular.

"Right then Harry, sorry-" Teddy joked. James scowled at him. "Kidding!" He laughed. "Okay, you might want to go along here alone."

"What?" James asked abruptly, his face changing to a look of horror.

"Look, if you go along here with me, the less chance there is of someone…" Teddy stopped. A girl of an average height just entered the hall, her long blonde hair following behind her. Her blue eyes met Teddy's and her lips became a soft smile.

"Bonjour," she smiled to them both.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," Teddy stammered, his hair becoming a dark brown, his eyes softening to a light green.

She giggled at his sudden change of appearance. "How are you both?"

"Very well, thanks, Victoire," James said automatically.

"Great thanks," Teddy smiled. "Yourself?"

"Oui, I am very good, merci," she smiled. "Ah, a Prefect I see."

"I know!" Teddy laughed. "I swear I don't know _what_ was going through their minds when they picked me. I mean have they seen me?"

"Oh look, I'm going to wave at Lily and laugh at Albus," James smiled, going over to the window.

"So subtle, isn't he?" Victoire giggled.

"I think he gets it from his father," he mused in return.

"Then why aren't you subtle?"

"Because I can do this-" Teddy explained his point by turning his hair from his mother's infamous bubble-gum pink to blue-black to a bright blonde then back to the deep shade of brown he had before.

"I like it as a blonde." She smiled, her eye's deep in thought.

"Want to get a compartment?" Teddy asked abruptly; obviously caught in the moment. He blushed, the realisation of what he had said rushing into his brain.

"Ce serait sympa. That'd be nice!" She replied hastily.

"_Ce serait sympa,_ " Teddy repeated. "I'd love to?"

''You have been practising I see,'' Victoire smiled. "Impressive."

She linked arms with the now blonde haired, tall male as they made their way through the carriage in search for somewhere to sit, preferably alone, though neither of the two admitted it.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice called. "Wait for me!"

"James, go find somewhere to sit, it is the first time to make new friends," Teddy replied, a slight annoyance to his voice.

"Alright-y then," James murmured happily as he took off in the other direction.

"This one's empty," Teddy noticed after some time. "Ladies first."

Victoire giggled, her long hair moved ever so slightly in the soft breeze that came from the window and she sat down. "Always the gentleman, Teddy."

"I get it from my father, apparently," he smiled lightly. Victoire cleared her throat, creating an uncomfortable silence between the two. Teddy sat upright across from the female and stared down at the floor. He did not miss his parents; how could he? He never knew them. It was more of a wanting feeling. A wanting that no one person could fill. Or could, but only slightly. He would always feel as those he was missing some part of him. The only person who seemed to understand would have been Harry, yet some things were better off kept quiet until the right time came along. If the right time ever came along.

Victoire shivered slightly.

"Enjoy France?" Teddy laughed half-heartedly as he sat beside her and placed his arms around her shoulders.  
She nodded, "Oui, it was très magnifique." Victoire leaned against Teddy and exhaled, appreciating the warmth. "I think I am still used to the warm air. It seems so cold here."

"It is Britain. What else would you expect?" He laughed in return.

They sat together for some time, Teddy talking as usual and changing his appearance at random intervals to keep the girl amused and Victoire fell asleep a few hours after it had began to dark outside. Teddy studied the reflection in the rain splattered window for quite some time, smiling at himself. He looked at his eyes, changing them from the bright blue they were now to a soft brown, doing the same for his hair. He grew a slight moustache and grinned. Harry said he looked a lot like his father when hr did this. He smiled once more into the reflection, moving his lips slightly as a small tear ran down his young face. Teddy glanced down at his watch and wiped his face. Exhaling, he turned his hair back to the white blonde he had before and his eyes a natural glowing blue. He shook Victoire lightly, whispering her name her ear, trying to wake her gently.

"Yo, Teddy! Victoire!" The loud, echoing voice that belonged to James Potter boomed into the compartment.

Victoire jumped, startled by her cousins voice, and her elbow came in contact with Teddy's left eye.

"Oh mon Dieu! Oh my God! Teddy! I am so sorry. Je suis désole!" Muttering in French, Victoire pulled Teddy's hand away from his eye and inspected the damage. James, however, was holding himself upright by the door frame, clutching his stomach in pain. His eyes were full with tears caused by his laughter.

"Teddy! C'est ne drôle pas! It's not funny!''

James nodded, still laughing as Victoire hugged Teddy, muttering apologises in his ear.

"What was it you wanted, James?" Teddy giggled.

"A fifth year just told us to get in our robes. I think I can see the Castle!"

--

_**See that little green button down there? You want to press it. You know you do! All reviews are greatly appreciated :)**_


End file.
